Let's talk
by KeyKnows
Summary: Some time after Star Fox Assault, Falco decides is time to leave the team once again, given that he's not happy with the presence of their newest teammate. Krystal will try to discover the reason behind his leaving.


_I do not own Star Fox._

_Hi! You must know, english is not my native language and this is a translation. I wrote the fanfic originally in spanish, but I decided I wanted to share it wit you too. There will be mistakes, but I hop the story to be understandable and enjoyable._

* * *

><p>Let's talk<p>

"You're leaving again?" the girl's voice echoes in the hangar.

He had heard her steps moments before, but he was decided to ignore them thinking that maybe she'd go away or with the hope that she wouldn't talk to him. Now, at least he hopes she doesn't question him; he doesn't want to talk about it, not with her…not with anyone, really.

"Again?" he knows he can't just say anything, but he doesn't want to answer the obvious question she has asked, so he gets away questioning her "How many times have I leave?"

"A few, I've heard" Krystal answers while laying on the Arwing in which Falco is putting some baggage.

"Really?" he says, getting off of the Arwing and standing before her "Who told you that?"

"No one," she does a pause and Falco opens his mouth to say something, but she doesn't let him "I heard Fox and Peppy talking. Looks like Fox expect you to don't leave".

His expression tenses; what she says startles him and it makes him look away. He takes the only suitcase that's still on the cold and gray hangar's floor and gets in the ship to put it there.

"So, you're leaving?"

The question irritates him. The answer is pretty obvious, he's putting his damn baggage in his damn ship in the middle of the damn night (in some planet is nigh at least), is obvious he's leaving.

"Yeah" he says getting off the ship again, and he can't advert to add "So what? Are you here to stop me?"

She keeps calm, unshaken before his attitude that has come from indulgent to aggressive in an instant. She looks at him for a moment, with her big blue eyes hiding something, and waits for him to say something else. He doesn't, true be told; he would rather keep his mouth shut.

"No" she answers after a while "I just wanted to ask you why".

_Because I fucking want to_, he thinks on saying, but he can't. Somehow, it feels like he can't lie to her, because she will know the truth anyway.

"Why don't you read my mind and find out?" he dares her. She looks upset at this and makes a face "Or maybe you did it already" he continues "So why don't you tell me, why am I leaving?"

"I have a guess" she says, now with a rough tone "but I'm not sure…" and sensing that Falco is about to interrupt, she adds "And I didn't read your mind, and I will not".

"And what do you think?" he asks, laying on his ship, adopting a relaxed and disengaged pose, like what she thinks or says doesn't matter to him, as if he could get on his Arwing and leave her with unspoken words in her mouth.

He couldn't even if he wanted to.

"It's because of me" she says point-blank. He keeps his eyes somewhere else, on the other ships "My presence bothers you".

He's about to leave, and given that he doesn't like Krystal he at least knows that she's not the kind of person who would go to gossip about this the moment he takes off.

_Fuck it_.

"That's right. I'm leaving because you annoy me", he still has his I-don't-give-a-shit pose, he keeps on the defensive, expecting that maybe she will go, tired of her bad attitude.

"And why do I annoy you?" She keeps calm, like they're drinking tea and eating cookies, like he isn't trying to hurt her with his sincerity that's almost cynicism.

Falco doesn't want to tell. He feels the mouth dry and suddenly he has to do something, anything, even the idea of hitting her and running away comes to his mind. He wouldn't do that, it's stupid. So he does nothing, he stays still, waiting for her to say something else, or that something happens that obliges them to cut the conversation.

"Don't you know?" he decides to finally say.

"I have a guess".

They stay in silent for a while. Falco thinks on his reasons to leave, he thinks on why she annoys him so much; he thinks he should be gone already, in his way to another galaxy, looking at the so comforting emptiness of space.

"Is it because—?"

"Yeah, yes, it's because of that" he interrupts her, obfuscated. He passes a hand trough his head, stroking his feathers. "Yeah, it's because of him".

He looks disturbed, and Krystal questions for a moment the idea of coming to talk to him. She decides it was a good thing, after a second, he looks in need of someone to talk to.

"Why don't you tell him anything?" she inquires, curious.

"What for?" he says while he gets away of the ship and shrugs exaggeratedly "He doesn't feel the same way. And besides…you" he points at her accusingly, annoyed and shamed for what he says "He likes you, he loves you and I…I'm just his teammate".

"I don't think you're just a teammate for Fox".

"Then what? a friend…? I could be okay like that, you know? Being just his friend, the idiot who doesn't hear orders, the one that waits until the last moment to save his ass. But with you here…" he sighs "I don't think I can".

There's another moment of silence, it's heavy and unpleasant. It chokes him.

"That's why I'm leaving" he says to get away from the silence "I don't want to see you near him".

Now it's her turn to sigh.

"This team, Star Fox, all of you…that's all I have now" she begins to say, not trying to justify herself, expiate guilt she knows doesn't have, just in an attempt to make him understand "My family, my planet, my culture, they're all gone. I can't leave…I wouldn't know what to do".

"I'm not asking you to leave, that's why I'm leaving. It wouldn't be the first time, anyway…"

"I know it's not the first time. And that's why I wanted to try something, for you to don't leave. Fox have talked a lot with me," she ignores the disgust grimace that appears and disappears of Falco's face in second "and he's really happy that we're all together. If you leave…he doesn't want you to leave."

"That doesn't matter; I've already made my decision" he hesitates for a second, but finally says "And, how I said, you're here, and I think you can fill the 'void' way better than I could ever do, so if you excuse me, I gotta leave now".

He gives the conversation for finished, he doesn't want to hear anything else and he doesn't have anything else to say.

He gets on the ship, ready to turn it on and get away from there.

"And what if he feels the same?" Krystal almost shouts, maybe in a desperate attempt to hold him back.

"What?" he pokes for one side of the ship and looks at her, bewildered "Has he say something to you?"

"No" she's sincere and when she notices he's getting in the ship again, she hurries herself "But it's evident. How he talks about you, what he says about you…I guess you two don't talk a lot, right?"

Falco says nothing, so Krystal continues.

"Perhaps it's a good time to talk with him, if you're leaving anyway, I mean.

Finally she goes away. Her steps sound louder than when she arrived and she leaves Falco sitting on his ship, looking at the gray and dark hangar's ceiling.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone is sitting at table of the ships' pseudo kitchen, taking breakfast. Falco is sitting right beside Fox, who looks particularly happy this morning. Making sure no one else notices, Falco whispers a thanks to Krystal, and she smiles. Suddenly, he doesn't find her that annoying.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, I wrote this a lot of time ago so it probably sucks xD<em>

_Once in a while I remember I like Star Fox, so I decided to give it a shot at translating this. This the only Stor Fox fanfction I've ever written, but I would like to write more, but I'm not sure of what I want to write so only god knows if I'll write something else someday xD_

_Thank you for reading, every comment is appreciate!_


End file.
